


Stow Away

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Heart Hotel Stands AU [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Deliberately Confusing, Interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Sora has tried so many things. Destiny will have it's way.
Series: Heart Hotel Stands AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478012
Comments: 23
Kudos: 71





	Stow Away

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this to be deliberately vague/misleading about what's going on. This isn't something i usually do, so you'll have to let me know if i succeeded or not. also beleive it or not, this is not spoilers, or i don't beleive it is anyway, taking place before the next part. but the ONLY reason it's not spoilers is because this is a written medium- add any visuals to any part of this and it instantly becomes Big Spoils.
> 
> take of that what you will.

How strange, to be here again.

Sora drifts down, following the paths long carved between their hearts, still carved deeply between them if one wants to look at it a certain way. It’s a drop that lasts an eternity and yet no time at all.

Ven’s heart station comes into view beneath him, gentle and vibrant greens lighting him from below. He sees Ven there too, sleeping peacefully as he floats above it.

And this too is strange. Sora pauses, looking over the boy. Ven had only been a few scant years younger than Sora himself when he’d been thrown so carelessly into Sora’s heart, and yet it’s only now that Sora realizes just how young they’d all been.

He hopes this works. He’s tried everything else.

Destiny is a strange thing, he’s learned. It can be moved and changed in any number of ways, and yet it always seems to tread the same path, the same outcomes. He’s not even sure if he’s fighting Destiny anymore, or against someone else who is.

He reaches out and touches Ven, just barely, power coursing under his skin. Sora drifts back as Ven’s expression scrunches, the sure sign of a slow wakefulness.

He doesn’t stay to watch, though he kind of wants to. He’s not sure what kind of time limit he’s on.

He dives deeper, and this time as the station comes into view he pauses.

He’d forgotten. Not exactly strange, considering his memories are a terrible mess at this point, but this was a more natural sort of forgetting. Something he’d only been told and never seen himself, and thus easily put aside in favour of more immediate problems.

He lands on Vanitas’ heart station, regarding the boy who hangs sleeping in the air before him.

This is a risk, Sora knows. And despite it all, he has no idea what will happen now. Perhaps that was the point though, and the reason he brushes the barest hint of his fingertips across the other boy, power coursing through him.

Vanitas wakes with a gasp, whirling around in an aggressive panic, trying to find what had woken him. Sora’s already gone though, drifting away through the dark. He doesn’t stay to see Vanitas’ reaction, or to hear the boy’s yells. His heart hurts enough already.

The power under his breast, tugging on every microcosm of his form and tingling wildly, growing more painful with each use. He can’t do this much longer. He hopes this is the last time.

He considers stopping there, resting his heart and weary mind, but he can’t. If he’s going to run himself to threads, he might as well be thorough.

He visits Riku next, though there isn’t really a reason for it. Mostly he just wants to see him. To Sora’s surprise though Riku’s Destiny glows so brightly he can barely look upon him. He’d always known Riku was special, that he would do amazing things, and this is yet more proof.

He’s glad. After everything Riku had gone through- his rise and fall and rise again- he deserves an incredible Destiny. He hopes happiness is part of that Destiny too, though it’s beyond Sora’s abilities to see what those Destinies are. He can only see the vague outline of it’s form.

He goes to see Kairi next, and this time he stops.

Kairi had always glowed with a brilliant light. Eventually Sora would learn it was due to her status as a Princess of Heart, but she’d always been a little bit different from them too. None of them had ever been able to explain it, and with everything else going on it had never ranked very high in their priorities.

When he looks on her now, in this place and in this form, he thinks maybe he can see why she had felt so different, in some unknown, ethereal sense.

Kairi’s Destiny is _wrong._

Her light shines ever brightly across the sleeping body he’s so familiar with, but around it circles something he can’t really describe, misshapen and twisting in ways that force her light to follow along it. He reaches out, and is rebuffed by that presence.

A price paid, some deep voice in the back of his mind echoes.

A meddlesome trespasser, says another.

Sora pays no mind to either.

Sora reaches within himself, finds the tiny, guttering little light Kairi had gifted to him, and breathes across it gently. The power in him responds, feeding it, and it sparks between his palms. The light flashes, reaching out to its origin point, and Kairi’s light reaches back.

The strange presence writhes, almost angrily, and Sora finds himself growing angry in turn. How much had this changed? What was its purpose? He doesn’t know, and doesn’t care. Kairi’s Destiny should be her own. He lashes out with the snap of his wrist, dissolving the bonds, and watches dispassionately as the strange thing vanishes into the ether.

The light he had borrowed returns to Kairi happily, and he smiles at their reunification.

He moves on. There isn’t anything else to do here.

He doesn’t know if it’s enough. He hopes it is.

Sora returns to himself, and he hopes too that it will be the last time. The weight of memories won’t be so apparent here he thinks, so far past his usual attempts, but he knows it will grow as it always does. A problem for later.

He opens his eyes with a soft gasp, and across from him he sees Riku lift his head blearily, rubbing at one sleepy eye.

“Sora?” He asks, and Sora takes comfort in the familiar green of those eyes. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sora answers, after a long moment of deliberation. He’s not sure what scared him so bad to wake up anymore, the memories fleeing like smoke in the wind. “Just a weird dream, I guess.”

“Okay.” Riku accepts. He scooches a little closer to Sora, and Sora curls into him gratefully.

Just a weird dream, after all. Nothing to be afraid of, just like his mom always says.

**Author's Note:**

> im in the endgame of writing kh3 now, and while the fact that there are so many fights squished into the end there and thats slowing me down (i hate writing fight scenes with a passion), i feel somewhat confident in saying i'll be finished fairly soon. within the next couple weeks maybe? though now i've probably jinxed it lol.
> 
> i know previously we decided on regular length chapters, but i'm currently at 29 chapters with probably at LEAST another 3-6 yet to go, which at my usual update schedule is a whopping EIGHT MONTHS until it's done so uh... any thoughts on a bi-weekly update schedule?


End file.
